


Sleepwear

by flower_tier



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_tier/pseuds/flower_tier
Summary: Boyf riends + prompt 4.) "Is that my shirt?"~~~~Jeremy forgot a spare change of clothes and there was no way he was sleeping in his sweat.





	Sleepwear

Summer had finally arrived and it was hot as balls, but that didn't stop Jeremy and Michael from sitting in Michael's basement (AKA the hottest room in the entire house) and playing video games all day long. By the time night fell, both boys were covered in sweat and the smell was pungent in the air. 

After losing his fifth round of Mario Kart in a row, Jeremy threw his controller down. "Goddammit!" 

Michael set his down gently and smirked over in Jeremy's direction. "Ha! Sucks to suck, Jere." 

"I don't suck! You just keep getting those fucking blue shells!" He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Don't hate the player, hate the game!" 

"Can I hate both?" 

Michael gasped in fake shock. "Jeremy! I'm stunned! Hurt, even! How could you possibly hate me?" He put on an overdone pair of puppy-eyes and Jeremy just laughed. 

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, he began to stand up. "Very easily, actually." He took a moment to stretch before a yawn escaped him. "Fuck- I think I'm gonna go and get ready to sleep." 

Now, it was Michael's turn to pout. "But, it's so early!" 

"It's one AM, Michael." 

"And your point is?" 

Jeremy chuckled and walked over to ruffle the other's hair. "My point is I'm tired. Feel free to stay up all you want, though." 

Michael sighed. "No, no, I'll get ready after you. Wouldn't want to leave you to your own devices all alone..." 

"Thanks, I'm so glad to have a friend like you who cares so much about my well being." The comment had sarcasm laced through it, but he did mean it just a bit. He moved from his friend over to the stairs before shouting back, "I'm gonna shower, too!" 

"Good! You reek!" 

Jeremy turned to stick his tongue out at Michael who just gave him a cheeky smile in return before looking back to the TV. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~  


Jeremy stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed and clean. He was quick to dry off and wrap the towel around his waist before walking across the hall to Michael's room where figured his bag was. The other wasn't in there, no doubt still racing away downstairs, so Jeremy sent him a text saying he could shower now if he'd like. He then moved to try and find his bag when he was hit with a terrible realization. 

Michael had shown up at his house at seven AM when Jeremy was still half asleep and he had just hopped in the car. 

_He forgot to bring spare clothes with him._

The first emotion to set in was panic and possible solutions began running through his mind. He could just put on his shirt and boxers from the day; after all, that's what he usually wore to bed. Though, those were currently covered in sweat spots and probably smelled terrible. The next idea to pop into his head immediately caused him to flush. 

He could... borrow something of Michael's... He wouldn't mind, right? They were friends. Friends borrow stuff from friends all the time. That can include clothes. 

Jeremy walked over to the door and pressed his ear to it. From the sound of rushing water, he came to the conclusion that the other was now showering and this would have to be the time to act. Creeping over to Michael's closet, he pushed open the door and looked around. He recognized a lot of the shirts and picked one of his favorites. It was blue with white polka dots covering it. He took it off the hanger and set it on the bed before turning to the place he really didn't want to go to. 

_The underwear drawer..._

He felt a wave of heat washing over him and almost felt a little dizzy. Jeremy tried to calm himself by running the same thoughts over and over again through his mind: that this would be fine. Maybe the other wouldn't even notice! It wasn't like he was doing this for weird reasons anyways. He had a valid excuse, right? 

He nodded to himself and gripped the handle of the drawer. Taking in a deep breath, he opened it and grabbed the first pair he touched. They were black with white hashtags strewn across them, he noticed, but he didn't spend much time looking. 

After dropping the towel, he slipped them on and then slid on the shirt. Both were a little loose on him, but they felt a bit... comforting. The material for both were soft and a bit warm. They must've been washed recently. Jeremy briefly wondered if they smelled like the other... 

Not that he's hoping for that or anything! 

He just figured that they would, y'know? People always say that about other's clothing. It wouldn't hurt to find out if it was true... 

Slowly, he grabbed the collar of the shirt and raised it over his nose. As he inhaled, he was immediately hit with a familiar aroma. It smelled like detergent to start with, but it was the same detergent that Michael always had. Taking in another whiff, he could faintly smell weed and a bit of vanilla; it was all very, very Michael and the thought was making him flush. He got so caught up in the smells that he failed to notice the door opening. 

"... _Is that my shirt?_ ” 

Jeremy froze and dropped the collar of the shirt. He felt his face get even hotter than before as he looked over to find Michael staring at him (he was also only wearing a towel, but Jeremy tried to keep his mind far away from that). If the other hadn't just gotten out of a hit shower, he would've sworn that he was blushing, too. 

"... and my boxers...?" 

Jeremy tensed. "Uh..." He gulped, trying to stutter out an explanation. "W-Well, I kinda, um, d-didn't have, uh, any spare clothes with me so I, uh... I thought you wouldn't mind if I borrowed some since I don't wanna smell?" 

Silence hung in the air like a heavy blanket between them. Jeremy had just about bolted before a smile cracked its way on to Michael's face. "Oh! That's fine, dude." He walked over and grabbed his nightshirt from underneath his pillow and then his own pair of boxers from his drawer. "Good thinking, honestly. I don't think it'd be fun for either of us if you slept in your sweat." 

Jeremy was hit with another realization of the night. 

_He was sleeping in Michael's bed tonight..._

When they had tried setting the air bed up earlier that day, the vacuum gave out. Michael had insisted that he shouldn't sleep on the floor, so Jeremy's dumbass had agreed to sleeping in Michael's bed with him. 

Jeremy laughed awkwardly and sat down on the bed. "Yeah, didn't think you'd like that." 

Michael stepped outside to change into his sleepwear and Jeremy climbed underneath the covers after setting the fan on. He tried desperately to fall asleep before the other came back in, but his attempts were futile with so many thoughts running through his head. 

Once he was back inside, Michael shut off the lights and blindly made his way over to the bed, climbing in next to Jeremy and placing his glasses on the side table. It was a bit of a squeeze considering the bed was only a bit wider than a regular twin, about the size of a full. So in order to not fall off, Jeremy was pressed right up against Michael's side. 

If he had thought the other's smell was strong before, it was now completely overpowering and, if he was being honest, a bit intoxicating. Jeremy's head rested against Michael's chest and he felt himself murmur, "You smell nice." 

Michael felt his face flush and was semi-thankful for the lack of light in the room. "Uh, thanks?" He felt his voice crack and so he quickly cleared his throat in an effort to play that off. "You, uh... You smell nice usually, too." 

As another silence fell over them, Jeremy could hear Michael's heart rate pick up a bit and his was speeding up to match. Michael spoke up again after a few minutes. 

"You can borrow some pants tomorrow too, if you want to." An awkward chuckle escaped him. "It'd be pretty weird to go home in just boxers and a t-shirt." 

"Ah, yeah, I'll pick some out in the morning." Jeremy nodded and his fatigue was finally beginning to catch up with him again. That's the only reason he could think of as to why he let his next sentence slip out. "Like my dad's been sayin' recently, when you love someone, you put your pants on. Or in this case, I guess it's their pants..." 

He barely even registered what he said until Michael replied. "... Are you saying you love me?" He tried to play his question off with a laugh, hoping it'd maybe seem like he was just joking around, but Jeremy's reply was almost... shy-sounding. 

"... Maybe..." 

"It's fine if you do. I mean, I... I love you... too..." He was testing the water a bit, still able to play that off if need be. 

Jeremy shifted up so that he could look up into Michael's eyes. "... In what way?" He asked. 

Michael went silent as he tried to think of someway around answering, but he knew they were in too deep at this point. Plus, the look in Jeremy's eyes... he couldn't lie to that. "In a... more than friends kinda way..." 

Silence ensued. 

Michael almost volunteered himself to go down and sleep on the couch, but then he felt soft lips on his and it felt like an electric wave went through his body. 

Jeremy Heere was kissing him... 

... in his bed... 

... while wearing his clothes... 

He was so shocked he _almost_ forgot to kiss back. His arms went to wrap around Jeremy's waist and he pulled him close against his chest. The brunette's hands went to run through his slightly-damp hair as the tried to be as close as physically possible to each other. It was like a weight being lifted off both of their shoulders. 

When they separated to breathe, they maintained eye contact, searching each other's faces and both wondering what the hell to say. Nothing came to their minds, but laughter bubbled up in them both. 

"Hoooly shit..." Michael managed through his laughter. 

"Holy shit indeed..." Jeremy replied as his laughter subsided. 

"Never thought I'd get my first kiss at two AM from my best friend." He smiled and hugged Jeremy close. "But, I honestly don't think I'd have it any other way." 

Jeremy smiled in return and hugged back hug as tight. "So, what does this mean for us?" 

Michael shrugged. "Dunno. We can figure that out in the morning, though. I just wanna enjoy this and not think anymore." 

Jeremy pressed a quick kiss to Michael's cheek before nodding. "Yeah, me too." 

They let go of each other just enough so that they could each lay comfortably and drifted off side by side. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite prompts to have received tbh,, I hope I did it justice!   
> (Feel free to request more as well if you'd like @ insanely-cool-Jared-Kleinman on Tumblr!)


End file.
